Retail businesses typically use a wide variety of systems to display products and related information to consumers. In order to draw attention to the products displayed and/or to assist the consumer in locating the particular product for which they are searching, additional signs or other indicating means are becoming increasingly important. Such signs are typically mounted to the display systems to indicate the type of product, brand of product, advertising, sale status indicator, department, or other information that relates to the displayed products and is generally helpful to the consumer. The above-described signs are generally positioned to correspond with particular products placed upon shelves, pegs, or other display devices. Preferably, such signs are securely mounted to the shelf or display system, are effective in communicating the indicated information such as the product type, brand name, logo, etc., to the consumer, and are aesthetically pleasing to consumers so as not to distract from the product display itself.